The Time In Which Sucy's Face Was Redder Than Chariot's Hair
by Elzeta123
Summary: Sucy is a cold heart girl and a scary witch, everyone in Luna Nova knows that, but, What will happen if she have a crush for the cute fan N1 of Shiny Chariot? And what will happen when Amanda is the first who noticed those changes in Sucy? the short answer is: A lot of chaos


Everyone in the academia knows Sucy Manbavaran as a cold heart and tenebrous witch student without any feelings. She had sharp teeth like she was some kind of shark, a pale skin, like if she was a ghost, and she liked weird things like searching shrooms and making potions and poisons

Everyone (Except her friends and some teachers) was a little scared of this future witch, because of similitude of Mrs. Lukić

But when they saw that when Akko, the ex-dunce of the academy and savior of the magic world, was a little closer around her, or when she hug her, the lilac student became from a terrific girl to a little, red, Chihuahua

The girls who saw this kind of actions, on a few words, they laughed their asses off (Not in front of her, obviously)

The first who found that Sucy had a crush for Akko was, obviously, Amanda, and when she discovered it, she cannot breathe exactly for one minute; meanwhile the rest of her team was worrying about her leader's sanity.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Asked Jazminka, meanwhile Constanze was looking her leader with a weird face

Amanda, who was in the floor laughing for like, 5 minutes straight, recovered a little and answered- "GUYS YOU NEVER WONDERED WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!"

She explained the situation; Amanda was alone in the class, doing anything but listening to the teacher, until her eyes saw where the team red was. Akko was sleeping in her desk, nothing new, but she saw something that make her eyes widen; she saw Sucy looking the sleeping dunce; not mocking her, and not testing any new potions on her, just looking her leader's face. That disturbed Amanda a little, until she saw Akko moving her hands in her sleep, and suddenly she took the hand of the lilac girl for a couple of seconds

What happened next?

A blush, a little blush, in the nervous face of the pale girl

Amanda couldn't believe what was presenting, she was in shock and trying to process what's with that reaction, and because of that she doesn't notice the bell rings and everyone was going to another class

When she was alone, she understood what she saw, and she couldn't help but only laugh

"… and then you come out, and we all here now"

Both girls were shocked about that story; Jasminka was eating fries (she was so interested in the story that she felt hungry) and Constanze was with her eyes as open as plates, after a while, the german girl was writing something in her board

"A crush?"

"Looks like it" Amanda nodded "And that's why I'm presenting you the best plan I've ever created"

"Tease Sucy?" Wrote the mute student

"AND help her to confess her feelings to Akko!"

"But Akko will correspond her feelings?" Jazminka asked before putting a chip in her mouth

"Oh, well, we know Akko is into girls, but I don't know if she likes Sucy, she never demonstrate some clue, or maybe is just as oblivious as Akko can be"

Suddenly, an idea pop out in the german girl

"Ask her?"

"To Who? To Akko? Nah, that wont work, it would be too obvious, we need to be more "Subtle", get it? "

"What about Lotte? She can know something"

"That's better! She must saw all this situation in front page, c'mon team, time to find the ginger girl"

"Ehhh, shouldn't we be in class right now? We were looking for you like 10 minutes ago..." said the Russian girl

"Eh?" Amanda saw the Magic clock that was in the wall "…Great"

2 classes later (And a punishment that Amanda will do in the afternoon), the green team found Lotte in her room, reading alone one of the books of NightFall, meanwhile Akko was with professor Chariot and Sucy went to get something to drink

"HEY LOTTE" Amanda kicked out the door, making Lotte scream of surprise

"EEHHH?! Oh it's you Amanda, you almost give a heart attack"

"Speaking of hearts, do you saw something strange on Sucy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh well, I notice that she was you know, being a little weird today, so I wanna know what's with her this time?

"Something strange? mhmm…." Lotte tried to remember the events of the past week "Sucy said she felt weird, she told me she suddenly felt something in her chest, like if her chest was hurt, and her hands were sweaty, despite when we are in fall, and she was a little more nervous when she was around us…"

"Please continue" Amanda was sitting on a chair, meanwhile Jazminka was listening while eating a new bag of cookies, and Constanze was writing all the things in her board.

"Yeah, but I don't see she was like that when we were the two alone in the room yesterday, I think she is only "sick" when she is with Akko, and in the other day she suddenly was angry because Akko was putting a lot of attention to Diana, but that was because Diana was teaching a new spell to her. I suspect she has some feeling for Akko… I don't know maybe is just my imagination don't mind me" Lotte felt a little awkward after telling that

"Well looks like my supposition was right after all" Amanda stood up after hearing the things Lotte said

"What are you saying?"

"How can you no see it? Sucy has a crush in Akko!" Amanda answered victoriously

Suddenly the room was quiet, nobody said a word after Amanda said that

But suddenly a loud squeak from Lotte filled the place

"OH MY GOD MY OTP IS REAL! I KNOW IT; AFTER ALL IT WAS ONLY JUST MATTER OF TIME UNTIL THEY ACCEPT THEIR FEELINGS, NOW I HAVE A LOT OF MATERIAL FOR MY NEW FANFIC-"

"Hey calm down girl! You're going to scare all the academy" Amanda took her shoulders, trying to relax the NightFall fan of her fantasies.

"Oh sorry, it's just that I never think something like that would become real, it's just so precious! Sucy and Akko together! Kissing and holding hands! It's like a dream"

"Yeah, but! I want to know, Akko likes Sucy like the way Sucy does?"

The illusion broke after Amanda said that "Ehmmm…" Lotte didn't know what to said

"REALLY?! ANY CLUE?!" Lotte shook her head

"Sigh, well, looks like we have to go with Plan B; Constanze, call your standbots, Jazminka, bring the cake, I will bring the rope"

"Were you are going so fast Redhead…"

Oh oh. The demon is here. And it looks like she heard everything

"EEHK S-SUCY I-IM SORRY, H-HOW MUCH T-TIME YOU W-WERE LISTENING-"

"Relax Lotte, I'm not going to hurt you... Yet. But for now..." This time Sucy was getting closer to Amanda's face, and with a menacing voice, she said "You don't saw anything, if you say something about this I swear that..."

"What are you gonna do? It's not my problem you want to get in her pants, but you don't have the guts to do that, or I am wrong? - Amanda wasn't scared of Sucy, even if she put potions or poisons in her while she is sleeping, she was still her friend

She wanted to help Sucy, and after that. She can tease her to the death. Best. Plan. Ever

"Just shut your mouth Amanda. I don't want to talk of this, okay?"

"Why, are you scared?"

"…." Silent was the only answers. Sucy didn't say anything, and she didn't move any muscle

"…OH MY GOD YOU ARE SCARED!"

"Sucy?" This time Lotte talked to the pale girl-"We want to help you, we are you are friends, what's wrong?"

"… Don't you think it's weird?"

"Of course not!" Jasminka said

"Not at all!" Lotte said

Constanze shook his head

"At first I couldn't believe it, but I don't think it's weird" Amanda said

Sucy hesitated for a minute, but finally she said "… I don't want to be rejected, that's all"

"That's it?" The rebel witch asked

"What were you expecting?"

"I was expecting something more dramatic, but it's obvious what do you have to do right now to resolve that problem"

"What?"

"Confess your feelings to that dork!"

"Never."

"OH COME ON SUCY" Lotte was getting a little angry "YOU WILL NEVER KNOW IF AKKO LIKE YOU BACK IF YOU DONT CONFESS TO HER, JUST DO IT"

"No, you can't force me to do it, I won't do it, it's just stupid"

Sounds like there wasn't a form to persuade Sucy to confess to Akko

But they didn't know that Amanda saw a miracle just in front of her, behind of Sucy, and she must take advantage of this

"Tell me Sucy, What do you like about Akko?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you are not going to confess, I wanna know, what did you saw in her?"

"… If I said it, Will you stop asking me?"

"You have my word" Amanda made a sign in her lips" My lips are sealed"

"… Well, despite of being a dunce who still doesn't know much about magic, she had something… wonderful in her"

"Continue" Said Amanda with a suspicious smirk, but Sucy didn't notice

"She is as great friend, she always want to help and she never will give up and she will not accept a "no" as answer. Akko is funny, she has a great attitude. And I like the way how she always smiled, all of those things made my chest burn, and I really want to be closer to Akko, but I don't know how to do it…"

There was a little silent, nobody say anything, it seems the girls (except Amanda) were in shock after what did she said

"Okay, I did it, Are you happy right now?" Sucy asked with a grumpy voice

"I'm very happy" the voice behind the lilac hair girl answered

"Akko?!"- A little blush appeared in the face of the pale girl "What? When? How? Wh-! "

All the questions were answered when suddenly the brunette posed her lips with the lips of the witch, it was a short kiss, but for Sucy, it looked that the time stopped in that instant

"I'm super Happy Sucy, I always had feelings for you, but I didn't know how to said, I think this is the best day ever after the day I met Shiny Chariot" Akko was literally bouncing of happiness, meanwhile Amanda was trying not to laugh because she saw THE BIGGEST BLUSH IN THE HISTORY OF BLUSHES IN THE FACE OF SUCY.

Sucy was redder than a tomato, she couldn't believe what happened, she confessed her feelings, and it corresponded. She didn't know if feeling Happy, Embarrassed or angry because apparently all of this was planned by the redhead

But now she need to ask one question

"H-Hey Akko"

"Yes, Sucy? Akko gave to her new girlfriend a bright smile

"I-I w-want to know if you would like to go to a d-d-date w-with me?"

"OH MY GOD OF COURSE SUCY, LETS GO TO A DATE RIGHT NOW" suddenly, Akko took the hand of Sucy, driving her to the exit of the room

"EH WAIT, NOW? WAIT A MINUTE YOU DUNCE- you will pay for this Amanda, wait for it- AKKO YOU ARE HURTING ME"- after a couple of seconds the new couple weren't in the red team's room anymore

"Mission complete guys, It's such a shame we couldn't use the Plan B after all, I'm sorry Constanze"

The German girl made a little growl after she throw a laser gun to the trash can

"So that means I can eat the cake now?" Jazminka asked

"Sure, Why not, I want cake too, all this comedy made me feel hungry, what about you Lotte?"

"Maybe later, Amanda, Thank You, but now I have to go to the blue team's room, Barbara must know about this- After saying that with a serious voice, Lotte put out a big book, with the title of "Sukko Headcanons" on it

"What is tha-"before Amanda could finish her question, Lotte wasn't in the room anymore, leaving a strong blizzard in her path

"Should we help?" Jazminka asked, a little worried of what will happen in that room

"Nah, now that's Diana's problem, c'mon guys, I want some cake for this glorious day"

(Meanwhile, in the Blue team's room)

Diana was studying like she usually does; with a cup of tea and a little cake, meanwhile, Hannah was practicing some light spells and Barbara was reading in her bed. Everything seems to be calm and in peace

Until a cold and strong wind came to the room

"That was weird, the windows are closed. Hannah, what did I say about using wind spells in the roo- Hannah?" The girl looked terrified, her wand was in the floor and she was looking to the door "Hannah what is the matter?"

"She brought the book, it become real..."

"Pardon me?" Diana asked confused, until she saw how Barbara stood up and throw the book away, and someone kick the door, it was Lotte with a book as big as a chair

"It happened?" Barbara asked with a serious voice, so serious than it would make tremble to Miss Finnelan

"The OTP has become real"

There was a silence, until Barbara put out of her bed a bigger book, named "Sukko Fanfics and miscellaneous" and threw it to the floor

"FINALLY THE DAY HAS COME!"

"THIS DAY WILL BE REMEMBERED AS THE DAY SUCY'S COLD HEART MELTED BY AKKO' DORKINESS"

"OH NO, NOW THEY WILL TALK ABOUT FAN ARTS FOR 5 HOURS! SAVE YOURSELF DIANA!" Hannah was hiding under her bed, with absolutely terror

Diana only sighed

"I shouldn't left the library this morning" she muttered after leaving the room with a book under her arm.

 **Remember when I said that I will do fanfics but maybe not for LWA?**

 **I lied, I utterly lied. This idea born on my head after my first fanfic**

 **This fic is a bit longer than the first, so I hope you like it!**

 **Once again, if there is Orthographic/Grammar mistakes I apologize, English is not my main language, but that doesn't stop me to do what I like. I love English like a second language, but I don't know if I can be considered like a bilingual person.**

 **Anyways, thanks for passing by, and see you next time!**


End file.
